UpperTale?
by shadowking1701
Summary: What happens when a determined soul has magic forced upon them? Well let's just say it's not good
1. Chapter 1: Determination

Chapter 1: Determination

What is Determination? Well Determination is a power that allows Souls to persist after death. The most determined out of these people are able to Save, Load, and most importantly, Reset. However, there is another substance. This is known as magic. Magic allows a monster to use special attacks. Well what happens, when a determined soul has magic forced upon them. Well...it's not good. There was boy. He was quite a Determined little boy. He always stood up for what was right, and never backed down, no matter what the odds were, but most importantly. He never gave up. However this boy when he was 10, was kidnapped. The government wondered, what would happen if a determined soul, had magic forced upon it. So they tried it. The boy was injected with magic. The government had captured monsters who remained on the surface after most of monster kind was sealed. The results were, terrifying. The boy became powerful, able to use quite powerful magic. However he lost something dear….The ability to feel emotion. His soul was no longer red. It had a red outline, representing his human side. However the inside was white, to represent his magic. The boy went through rigorous training, to turn him into a lethal weapon, should monster kind ever break out of the underground. However when the boy was 16 he was done. He decided to break out, and when the men at the facility tried to stop him….well….He murdered them all with his powers. However the boy wanted to feel emotion again, so he decided to become a sort of vigilante, helping the helpless, in hopes of getting back his emotion. However he did not have any sympathy for criminals. If he ever caught one in the act he would murder them in cold blood. However the boy lived in the forest, living off the land. He even managed to build his own wooden cabin. However, one day….the monsters broke free….and this is where our story begins.

The boy began to walk up Mount ebot, certain something was wrong. However as he walked up, he saw a crowd, a crowd of monsters. He quickly hid, watching them. Finally, he came out, blocking their path.

"You may not pass." He said to them, the monsters looking quite confused.

"Send up your strongest Fighter, if they can defeat me, I shall let you pass."

The monsters begin to panic, however someone steps out of the crowd. It was a little kid, no older than 10. The kid had a long blue shirt, with purple stripes. They wore black shorts that almost came up to their knees.

"If I can beat you, then you will let us pass?" They said, their eyes sparkling with determination.

The boy simply nodded, looking a bit confused. "You are there strongest fighter?" He asked, quite confused why a human child was with them, much less their strongest fighter.

The human child simply nodded, but then pointed at the boy. "What's your name?" They asked, the boy shrugs.

"It doesn't matter, but my name is Katsuya." He said, Katsuya looking at the child.

"My name is frisk, ambassador of the underground." The child said, frisk reminded Katsuya of how he was at their age.

"Well frisk, it seems you will be my opponent, let's get to it." He said.

With that, the area around them turned black, and the two lost their color, turning black and white. Each of two would get 4 options, Fight, Act, Items, And Spare. Frisk went first.

Frisk clicked the Act option, choosing to check Katsuya. His stats read;

Lvl 20, 99 attack, 99 defense. The Ultimate Lethal Weapon.

Katsuya got his turn, however, he decided to skip. Wanting the child to Fight. However, when it came to the child's turn, they pressed Act again. This time choosing to flirt.

"Hey hot stuff, did you fall from heaven, because you look like an angel." Frisk said, winking at Katsuya.

Katsuya simply stood there, emotionless, looking at frisk.

"Flirting huh, if I still had emotion, that may have worked." He said, beginning his turn. This time he chose to fight. The menus disappeared as Katsuya began his attack.

He shot a red blast from his hand, causing frisk to jump out of the way, getting grazed on their arm from the sudden attack, however, Katsuya was not done. He summoned a dozen red knives behind frisk, sending them flying at the young child. Frisk had no time to dodge, being impaled by the knives. The young child collapsed, their soul shattering.

"You chose the wrong side kid." He said, closing his eyes, however, when he opened them he was out of the battle zone, and instead back at the bottom of the mountain.

"What just...wasn't I fighting that kid." Katsuya thought, beginning to head up the mountain. He then encountered the monsters, the same actions transpiring as last time. However, this time when the dozen knives attacked frisk dodged a few, one grazing their cheek.

"What…" Katsuya thought, his turn ending. This kept happening over and over. He would kill the kid, watch their soul shatter, however, he would end up back at the bottom of the mountain, and each time he fought the kid they would get farther and farther, until….

The two entered the battle stage. Frisk pressed spare, however when Katsuya got his turn he stopped.

"Kid….let me ask you something." He said, the kid looking at him in confusion.

"How is this possible, I have killed you at least 20 times already and yet each time I close my eyes and end up at the bottom of the mountain, and we go again, yet you make it past what killed you." He said, frisk looking stunned.

"He remembers?" Frisk thought completely stunned at what they had just heard. But then frisk looked into katsuya's eyes.

His eyes were a cold brown, emotionless, it reminded her a lot of someone else frisk knew….

Frisk looked over more of Katsuya. He wore a simple black t-shirt, covered by a thin leather jacket. His pants were blue jeans, however, they had tears in several places. His white skinned hands were tucked in his pockets. And his shoes were simple black and red sneakers. He had black, shaggy hair, and his lips were red.

"How do you remember?" Frisked asked, looking at Katsuya with cautious eyes.

"So it really did happen." He said to himself, looking at frisk. "I am not sure how but I want to know how you are still alive." He said, his face was very cold, yet serious.

Frisk looked to the side of them, a ghostly figure appears. Katsuya blinked.

"What the hell." He said out loud, causing frisk to look over at him.

"Wait….you can see them?" They asked, Katsuya nodding.

"Chara….do you know how this is possible?" They asked the figure.

The figure then turned into a kid, similar to frisk. However, the kid wore a green shirt, with red stripes. The child looked at Katsuya, then back at frisk

"Sorry frisk, I have no clue….But I think you should tell him about your power."

Katsuya looked at frisk, waiting for them to speak.


	2. Chapter 2: Reset?

**Hey guys! I wanna say that I am happy to be able to write this new story. I have been thinking about this for a long time and decided to fucking do it! So without further adieu. Here is Chapter 2: Resets?**

"Resets are the ability the most determined soul gains. It is the ability that in a sense gives one the powers of a god." Frisk says, Katsuya listening closely

Frisk explains the nature of the reset ability. Along with saving and loading. They explain how this has helped them free the monsters, but how it also almost destroyed the underground.

Katsuya looks at frisk before pressing the spare option.

Frisk is taken aback by this, looking at Katsuya in confusion. "Why are you sparing me?" Frisk asks Katsuya, quite surprised.

"Well, I see that it is impossible to beat you. I am not a moron. Even if I kill you, you will just reset right?" He asked, frisk nodding slowly. Frisk spared the man as they exited the combat scenario, color coming back to the world around them.

Asgore looked at the man cautiously, however, Katsuya looked at frisk. "I will let your friends pass, for now, however, if they attempt any actions against humans unwarranted I will be their judge, jury, and executioner." He said, vanishing in a green light. Frisk sighed, looking at the monsters of the underground with a smile. "Well, everyone! Seems like we can finally go and make our own city!" They said.

The monsters went down to the base of the hill, however, chara looks concerned. "Frisk aren't you worried about that guy? He's a major threat and needs to be dealt with!" Chara shouted, however, frisk simply looked up into the sky, their eyes narrowing. "I think he's a nice guy! And besides, he didn't kill us!" They said with optimism. Chara attempted to protest but found it to be pointless. "Why are you so optimistic frisk." They thought, frisk and chara heading down to rejoin the monsters at the base of mount ebott.

However, in the distance the one known as Katsuya stood on a branch of a tree, watching the monsters begin to head for civilization. "I will be watching you." He thought, turning around and vanishing from sight in a green light.

Months past as the monsters began to merge with human civilization. Of course, at first humans were scared of the monsters but over time they had gotten used to them and had seen they were not all that bad. A school for both monsters and human children was opened, toriel becoming one of the teachers of the school.

One day frisk was walking through the halls of their school when she saw a kid. He was holding the hand of….KATSUYA?! Katsuya and frisk locked eyes, however, the kid continued to pull Katsuya. They vanished down the hall as frisk was in shock. Later in class, they were doing bring your father to school day.

"Frisk dear!" Toriel said, smiling at the young human! "Who did you bring?" She asked, already knowing who frisk brought their dad. "Well, Mo- I mean Miss. Toriel, I brought my father Sans!" They said, sans teleporting in as he smiled his wide skeleton grin. "Heya buckos!" He said, raising his hand to the kids. The kids began to bombard sans with questions, mainly about what it was like to be a monster. After almost 10 minutes toriel quieted the class. "Alright thank you sans. Now Jonathan! Who did you bring?" Toriel asked. She looked towards one of the kids in the back. There everyone saw Jonathan. He had shaggy brown hair, baby blue eyes and the energy of a bull. He jumped out of his seat. He ran to the door, opening it as he looked back at Toriel. "Well since I don't have a father I brought my big bro!" He said, frisk's eyes widening.

Katsuya entered the room, his eyes locking with frisks for a moment. He then smiled at the rest of the class, patting his little brother on the head. "This is my big brother Katsuya! He's really cool!" Jonathan shouted, Katsuya chuckling. "Well hello everyone! I am Katsuya, as my little brother has said. I am a rare person who has the ability to use magic. Observe." He said, raising his hands as a bunch of red glowing knives appeared behind him. Toriel gasped, however, Katsuya put his hand up. "Have no fear Miss Toriel, I have complete control over these." He said, snapping his fingers as they vanished into thin air. After another 10 minutes, Katsuya sat next to his brother, frisk still staring at the man.

"Frisk. See he's a goddamn threat!" Chara protested, however, frisk did not respond. At the end of the school day, Katsuya was walking with his little brother, he then turned his head, seeing frisk staring at him. He told his little brother to run along, his face becoming as emotionless as it was before. He walked over to frisk, the two standing inches from one another. "Yes. What is it?" He asked, frisk opening their mouth to speak. "Well, I was hoping me and you could be friends?" They asked, extending their hand. However, Katsuya slapped it away, his eyes becoming menacingly dark. "I do not care to be your friend. It's already good enough that I allow the monsters to reside on the surface. But I will not become friends with a monster-loving cunt." He said, vanishing into thin air. Frisk simply stood there, their jaw agape. It seems like this was gonna be harder than they first realized.


End file.
